fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Gaspar Asturian
Born on the 23Rd Planting 990 (St Alfred’s Day), Gaspar is the second son to lord William Asturian & lady Isabella Asturian. His older brother, some four years his senior, is Thomas Asturian. Gaspar has one younger sister, Joan, who turned eighteen this past year. Gaspar & his family come from an area close to the township of Bungay, approximately sixteen miles southeast of Norvic. His family holds lands in the surrounding area that are worked by various peasant farmers and serfs. His family also owns and operate an impressive quarry producing clay, flint, gravel & stone. Several servants hold varying roles and responsibilities about his estate, upon which you would find his families’ ancestral manor home. Servants of importance and/or note include the house doctor, the estate blacksmith, the militia captain, chaplain and a few elves. Two elves of note on the estate include first, a male elf, working as a respected foreman of the quarry while his daughter, Tehya, is an assistant to the house physician between her other household roles. Tehya has recently been absent from the estate on orders from Lady Isabella, having been spotted recently around Norvic in the company of adventurers. While his father only holds a simple Lordship he still likes to concern himself with the political nature of the surrounding area. As such you will often find him meeting with other nobles of note in the area and trying to gain influence where he can. The family Asturian has a traditional tie with the Knightly Griffin Order. The Asturian family were raised to the noble position they currently hold during the first Axirian invasion of Ithron, during which time they supplied food, men and building resources to the Griffin Order. Since that time it has been tradition that the second born son join the order. As part of this arraignment, on being raised to nobility the Asturian’s were allowed to use the Griffin as part of their family crest. The Asturian family has always honoured their pledge to the order, however thanks to some genetic issues with birth in the families recent past, Gaspar is the first Asturian to join the order in three generations. Given to the order at the age of four, Gaspar was sent to the Griffin stronghold Hawkwind near Lynn Regis. There he was trained in all methods of conflict, philosophy and leadership that are expected of a Griffin. However as time has proven, Griffins are not trained but born. During his training, Gaspar demonstrated enough ability that he was allowed to join the adventuring members of the order. As such he set out from Hawkwind to Norvic to start his adventuring career in service to the Seven and the Griffin order. Rising swiftly within the Order as part of its adventuring knights, Gaspar rose through his time squiring then his Erranthood to Knight status. After some time, Gaspar became a senior member of the Order. He was named Head of the Order in Budding of 1016 following the death of the former head of Order in combat with a servant of the God Killer. He was later that year, following the death of her former commander, named Commander of the Hawkwind Keep. Sir Gaspar was elected by the Knights council of Ithron, a council of four comprised by the Head of Each Knightly Order, in 1017 to lead the nations Knights, and act as their representative before the King and his under-council. Their is no higher honour for a Knight of Ithron. The Knight Commander is the highest military command in Ithron below that of the King and takes one position of three adventuring leaders of Ithron. As such only the ArchDuke or the King himself hold higher social standing. In the year 1017, in the month of Springsdawn, Sir Gaspar was blessed by the Gods for his service to the Griffin Order & Ithron with the Griffin Blade. It is an ancient relic that only the Head of his Order can wield. A great Bastard Sword that glows with religious fury, the Sword is said by some to have been the mighty weapon that Lord Griffin took up in defence of Norham and Ithron in her ancient days. Others say that the blade was forged by Sidhe with his daughter Crowas aid in honour of the service and battles that each Head of the Griffin Order overcomes. All that can truly be said is that the Sword comes to the Head of the Griffin Order only after they overcome great ordeal or adversity in the name of the Gods, for the nation and people of Ithron. During his time adventuring, Gaspar has fought in many campaigns and battles. Of note are the Hadsfield conflicts of 1015 and the Liberation of Ladbray Keep and banishment of the God Killer in 1016. Sir Gaspar Retired from the adventuring Community at the start of the month of Shielding, MXVII. His retirement was cited as due to health concerns that prevented him from performing his duty to its full. While he had retired as Knight Commander and Head of the Griffin Order, he held for a time command of the Hawkwind Fortification. This command meant that he was not present during the fygolian massacre of his ancestral estate at Flixton, near Bungay. This attack decimated his family with no living relatives now known alive. Following this attack, Sir Gaspar was called upon by the now wanted ex-Baron of Lowstof, Richard Grenville, to serve in his court as military advisor. Following revelation of his wrong doing on the day of his marriage by a party of adventurers and documentation linking Grenville with the Fygolians, Sir Gaspar foreswore any fealty to the ex-baron. Following these reverlations, Sir Gaspar was made Baronet of Lowstof and charged with care of all lands in the South East of Norvic by the only remaining noble, Baroness Isabella De Vere. He was after a period of months raised to the station of Baron of Bungay where he now dwells seeking to rebuild all that was lost to the Fygolian raids and once again restore peace and unity to the regions peoples. The heraldry of the Asturian house hold:-